1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure; in particular, to a connector structure, which electrically connects a resilient flat cable for providing means for securing the flat cable.
2. Description of Related Art
The connector, an electrical connection device used for connection between a cable, a circuit board or other electronic component, is applied broadly to various electronic products, such notebook or PDA.
A conventional connector for securing a resilient flat cable, for example, disclosed in R. O. C. Patent No. M359065, defines a pair of fix blocks projected from a plastic base, and further defines a pair of fix holes formed at lateral sides of the flat cable to mate the fix blocks for secure.
However, this type of connector is of being small size, the structure of the fix block is not strong enough and is damaged easily due to external resistance, and it brings to the flat cable departs from the connector. Besides, the consideration of configuration regarding the fix blocks makes the mold of the plastic base more challenge.